The Ultimate Lifeform Family
This is the family of Ultimate Life Form almost always in relation to Shadow the Hedgehog(the original ultimate life form.) They are usually manipulators of Chaos Energy. They are also usually treated as living weapons, but for the most part they live normal lives(well as normal as anthropomorphic animals can be). Members Shadow the Hedgehog Shadow is the original ultimate life form. He was created by Dr.Gerald. He is typically a quiet character as well. He was created from the blood of Black Doom. Shadow was created by Gerald in order to help Maria who had the life threatening disease known as N.I.D.S. Shadow was used as research to prolong the life of all humans. However this research was never finalized as it was shut down by G.U.N leaving many aboard the Space Colony Ark to die including Maria. Ironically Shadow later works for G.U.N after he puts the past behind him. As a sibling Shadow is usually the object of friendly punishment whether it be pranks or a fight. Shadow's main weapons are a knowledge of fire-arms as well as his chaos energy. Statyx the Hedgehog Among the Ultimate Lifeforms, Statyx is somewhat unique. After a pupil of Gerald stumbled upon Gerald's work, he became determined to preserve Gerald's work, and clear his name. Because of this, Statyx was designed with the sole purpose of protecting the other Ultimate Lifeforms. However, he was also created with the thought in mind that the Ultimate Lifeforms may go rogue, and turn evil. Because of this, Statyx was created with the purpose of protecting the other Ultimate Lifeforms, or if neccessary, destroy them. In terms of sibling relations, Statyx is often the one who reigns in and/or defends his siblings, as a reference to his purpose of creation. Shima the Hedgehog One of the younger sisters of Shadow the Hedgehog. She was created with hte blood of Xilax the Hedehog and a strand of red fur from Ruby the Goddess. Shima was born and raised upon the Ark with Shadow. But she went under various experiment, most of themhaving to do with zapping her and injecting her with needles. One day, she snapped, and turned Dark and went on a rampage. She accidentally destroyed a mochine, which sent Umbra the Hedgehog, another Ultimate Lifeform, flying into deep space in a caspule for over 60 years. Dark Shima was defeated by Shadow, and was given a power crystal by her mother to help supress the Darkness inside of her, a trait that she had inherited from her father, Xilax. Mel the Hedgehog Mel is the newest and youngest of the Ultimate Lifeforms, created less than a year ago, and being 10 years of physical age. Unlike the other Ultimate Lifeforms, which were created to be weapons, Mel was created specifically to learn and grow through his own experiences, which is reflected in his powers. Also unlike the other Ultimate Lifeforms, Mel has no natural connection with Chaos Energy, having to copy Chaos Techniques in order to use them. Sunny the Hedgehog Sunny was created as a "Last Resort" in case any of the Ultimate Lifeforms changed alignments (to evil). She has had many flaws during creation (which is listed here), which explains why she is weaker than most of her siblings. One of her major flaws was the fact that she is NOT an Ultimate Lifeform (but still a sibling of Shadow). She is less violent than most of her siblings, and has a normally happier personality. Sunny has the unique power of Solarakinesis-but she does not know how to fight, proving this power sometimes useless. But she has a great amount of Stealth (along with other usefull abilities), and she should not be underestimated. Hali the Hedgehog One of the younger sisters of Shadow. Hali was created with the blood from Xilax the Hedgehog and a strand of white fur from Ruby the Goddess. Shortly after she was born, Ruby decided to take her, wanting to raise her diffferently. Hali eventually returned to the Ark briefly and saw her brother and sister for the first time. Soon, though, they were on the run again from Ruby's twisted sister, Mespira, who wanted Hali's power crystal for herself. The reason that Hali had the power crystal in hte first place was that it would help inhance her powers, since she is weaker than her siblings. Umbra the Hedgehog Umbra was the first ever Project: Shadow prototype, but was shut down because of a DNA flaw. When Dark Shima rampaged through the A.R.K, Umbra was accidently launched into space. His life support systems were damaged, still supporting him, but leaving him conscious, floating in space for 60 years. He slowly went mad, still retaining his gentlemanly personality, eventually crashed on Mobius, and began to take his revenge on all the Ultimate Lifeforms. Zant the Hedgehog Professor Gerald was forced to create an army of Ultimate Lifeforms by GUN following the success of Project: Shadow. For some reason, Gerald at first couldn't get Zant to live. So, out of despiration, the Professor took one of his old projects (Code named: Mephiles), which was a living symbiote, and bonded it with Zant's unliving corpse. When Mephiles was bonded to Zant, Zant was able to live, however, Zant went wild, and went on a killing spree in the ARK. Shadow the Hedgehog and Sunny the Hedgehog had to put him down, and he was put into suspended animation until the pod he was placed in somehow made its way to the forest in The Mobius Wars. Nero The Hedgehog After Professor Gerald Finished The Schematics of Shadow The Hedgehog -- Black Doom Stole them to make the a back up plan just in Case of his plan of turning Shadow to the black arms Failed Black Doom Went back to his ship the black comet and started working on the destroyer of Shadow the Hedgehog A.K.A Nero the Hedgehog -- he made the Capsule that Nero Was in will Release him when black Doom Died after the battle with Shadow And Black Doom’s Death Nero Was Released after finding out that his creator had died by the hands of Shadow The Hedgehog he made sure that he would Pay for Black Doom’s Death J the Hedgehog This event occured in the Space Colony ARK Roleplay. J was never created by Professor Gerald Robotnik, the creator, and was never given a "Project" name at all. He was only a yellow ordinary hedgehog who is destined to race (as in driving fast cars) and helping others from danger. He visited Space Colony ARK to find out about Shima's past. This, however, causes J to see the events about what happened inside the ARK. He suffered emotional mixups between sadness, fear, anger and happiness. He couldn't take it anymore however, until he sees Shima. While finding Ryu, he encounters Xilax and he is attacked by Xilax's Chaos Energy, which was obviously a curse inflicted upon him. When Shima turned into her dark form, so did J, as he turns into his own dark form as well, due to his uncontrollable reaction to his body. He encounters Deathia, Hali's dark form and a separate entity, in an attempt to kill Shima. J, who is being told to leave the ARK by Shima, but refuses to do so, turns into Dark Rage J and he savagely attacks Deathia before getting stabbed by Umbra. Dark Rage J didn't feel any pain at all and he break's Umbra's sword-like hand in half and dissolves it, before Umbra attacks Shima, who has thought that she was lying. Dark Rage J, however, cannot stand watching Shima getting attacked charges torwards Umbra and attacks him relentlessly, before being held back by Shima, which forces Dark Rage J to revert back into his original form and he stands there, doing nothing for a brief moment before saying "Ultimate... lifeform...". His own family were never lifeforms at all, even his deceased brother, N. He barely has any family of his (except his cousin and his nephew) because his parents and grandparents died of their old age and his brother died from a fatal plane accident. He confronts with Xilax, again, and he and Shima manage to collect 7 Chaos Emeralds, thus transforming him into Chaos J. However, Xilax manages to steal Shima's power crystals and Chaos J is forced to attack Shima, rendering her unconsious, so she can't turn into Dark Shima. He manages to gain the upper hand (despite receiving injuries from Xilax) and he uses Chaos Finisher to defeat Xilax for good. He reverts back into his original form, and his curse is completely lifted away. He gives the power crystals to the unconsious Shima, and he is suddenly teleported, caused by Chaos Control (he does not have a Chaos Emerald). He is teleported back with Shima and uses Chaos Spear (again not wielding a Chaos Emerald) on Xilax. He tells Shima that he was never created inside the ARK, yet somehow, he's now wielding Chaos abilities. This is likely because he was fused with the lifeform DNA into his bloodstream, thus allowing him to use Chaos powers, even without the use of a Chaos Emerald. J, surprised with happiness (even though he was crying), is now one of the Ultimate Lifeform Family, thus making him the only sibling that is never been created by Gerald Robotnik. He then tells everyone that he is now one of the Ultimate Lifeform family, and that he was never created. His chronological age, however, remains unknown since then. Later on, J gave himself a new "Project" name, known as "Driver X", most likely because he still has a passion for racing cars and accomplishing is dream of being the best driver/mechanic on Mobius. Biolizard He serves as the final boss of SA2 This creature is another failed attempt at creating the ultimate being in order to give humans the gift of immortality. The expirement worked, but at a price. The lizard needed to use a large support system in order to stay alive. As well the monster was out of control. He wassealed in the ARK until the events of SA2. Maria Robotnik The grandaughter of Gerald Robotnik as well as cousin to Eggman. She served as a sister to Shadow as Shadow was being tested to create immortality in humans. Maria was eventually killed. In anger Robotnik planned his revenge. Maria is often used to create a hedgehog with her personality traits or characterstics. Maria is like and adopted sister to all related to Shadow. Gerald Robotnik The creator of most of this family Gerald was a scientific genuis. His pride and joy Maria was struck with the deadly disease known as N.I.D.S. After years of research and his failed attempts at a cure Gerald Robotnik thought of the next best thing. Granting immortality to humans. With tireless reasearch and failed expirements, Gerald had created Shadow the Hedgehog the ultimate being. Gerald went insane after his grandaughter was killed. Gerald is also often said to have tossed failed expirements aside for later testing. Dr."Eggman" Robotnik Though people would shy away from it all created by Gerald and/or related to Shadow would technically be like an adopted cousin of Eggman. His grandfather created most of the Ultimate Lifeforms so technically speaking if Maria and Gerald are "related" to the being then so to is Eggman. Black Doom He was used to create mutiple lifeforms. He has a strong connection with those who carry his blood, usually being able to control them somewhat. He is sometimes considered the father of some of the lifeforms. Ancient Ancestors The project of Doctor Gerard was not the first. In fact, the original Ultimate Lifeform experiments were performed in the time of the Celestial War, the time of Rageik's power. Project series 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5 were started. 1 (Bat) and 2 (Wolf) were discontinued, with semi-complete members (1.21 and 2.55) living and awaiting completion. Series 4 (Fox) and 5 (Echidna) were more successful, creating a living fully functional being each (4.83 (BloodTails) and 5.25 (BloodKnuckles) before being discontinued. However, series 3 (Hedgehog) had many successes. First was Experiment 3.05, aka BloodSonic, the capsule for Defaran, a ultra-powerful and almost insane demon. To make sure Defaran never escaped, Experiments 3.09, 3.12 and 3.15 were created as well. The other members of this project that survived, 3.33 and 3.96 still sleep, awaiting family or friends to awake them. The notes were one of the few Technomage things not removed to the No-Time Zone, and so eventually found their way to Gerald. From there, more hedgehogs started to emerge, so Series 3 has over 100 members. Of them, most have not been seen, and it is unknown just how many are alive... Please add other members of this family!! Related by Marriage Kit the Cat Sonic the Hedgehog Shima the Hedgehog Dante Nantal Blaze the Cat Jewel the Cat Silver the Hedgehog Espio the Chameleon Rouge the Bat The Ultimate Offspring ''These are children typically born in the future to an ultimate lifeform. They are usually gifted with chaos abilties similar to their parent. '' Kilo the Hedgecat Helen the Hedgehog Slade The Hedgehog Sarianna the Hedgehog Gyro the Hedgeleon Silver the Hedgehog Shade the Hedgehog Bianca the Bat Maria the Hedgebat Cade the Hedgehog